parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidsongs (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
Disney Movies Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Pinocchio Fantastia Dumbo Bambi Saludos amigos The Three Cabelerros make mine music Melody time The adventures of ichabod and mr. toad Cinderella Alice in wonderland Peter Pan Lady and the Tramp Sleeping Beauty 101 Dalmatians (1961) The Sword in the Stone The Jungle book The aristocats Robin hood The many adventures of winnie the pooh The Rescuers The fox and the Hound The Black cauldron The Great mouse detective Oliver and Company The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Down under Beauty and the Beast Aladdin The Lion king Pocahontas The Hunchback of Notre Dame Hercules Mulan Tarzan Fantastia 2000 The Tigger Movie Dinosaur The Emperor's New Groove Atlantis: The Lost Empire Lilo and Stitch Treasure Planet Brother Bear Home on the Range Chicken Little Meet the Robinsons Bolt The Princess and the Frog Tangled Winnie the Pooh (2011) Wreck-It-Ralph Frozen Big Hero 6 Muppet Treasure Island The Muppets (2011) Muppets most Wanted Pixar Movies Toy Story A Bug's Life Toy Story 2 Monsters, Inc. Finding Nemo The Incredibles Cars Ratatouille WALL-E Up Toy Story 3 Cars 2 Brave Monsters University Warner Bros Movies Space Jam Looney Tunes Back in Action Cats Don't Dance Follow that Bird! The LEGO Movie A Troll in Central Park Thumbelina Dreamworks Movies Antz Chicken Run Shrek Shrek 2 Shrek the Third Shark Tale Madagascar Kung Fu Panda Megamind Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit Columbia Tristar Movies The Swan Princess The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Muppets from Space 20th Century Fox Movies The Simpsons Movie The Pagemaster Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Paramount Movies The Rugrats Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The Wild thornberrys Movie Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Bambi Movies Spoof Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:101 Dalmatians Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Dinosaur Movie-Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Movie-Spoof Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Brother Bear Movie-Spoof Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Chicken Little (2005) Movie Spoof Category:The Wild movie-spoofs Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoof Category:Bolt Movie Spoofs Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs Category:Tangled Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:Big Hero 6 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof Category:Ratatouille Movies Spoofs Category:WALL-E Movie Spoofs Category:Up Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Brave Movies Spoof Category:Monsters University Movies Spoofs Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Antz Movie Spoof Category:Chicken Run spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shark Tale Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie-Spoof Category:Aliens Movie-Spoofs Category:How to Train Your Dragon Movie-spoof